


Did You Just Record That?!

by Geekygirl24



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is drugged up to the gills...the perfect blackmail material for his younger sibling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Record That?!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've watched the video of Matt Bomer singing Love is a many splendored thing millions of times now (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm2wCTqAHY8), so I had to write about it....this will eventually get added to the series as well
> 
> Please review, I always like to hear what people think :)

“Neal, no Neal this way! Neal, watch where you’re…”CRASH! “…going”

 

Quentin frowned at the hotel door, his fingers pausing in their frantic tugging and rearranging of wires.

 

Silence.

 

Q shrugged and turned back to his new project,

 

“Neal no! Leave the shirt on!”

 

The door flew open…closely followed by Quentin’s older brother collapsing to the floor, giggling madly. Quentin glanced at Neal…and then to his parents in the doorway…back to Neal….back to his parents. Arthur sighed wearily as Eames lifted Neal off the ground, gently escorting him to the main bedroom.

 

“Your brother…reacted badly to the drugs they put him on, in case you were wondering….”

 

“Shouldn’t he be in hospital then?”

 

“Neal could con his way out of anything. We found him in the reception area with a doctor’s coat, leaning against the desk and flirting with the receptionist….’hey, your face is awesome!’….I was embarrassed for him”

 

“…why doesn’t he have a shirt on?”

 

“Apparently he’d quite like to be a stripper…”

 

“…”

 

“Judging by the way the receptionist was responding to his slurred pick-up lines, he could make a fair bit of money…”

 

“…I didn’t need that image”

 

“We had to leave quickly anyway. Neal’s FBI friend was sniffing around”

 

“He’ll never catch him…”

 

“…Well he will now that you’ve said that”

 

Quentin grinned as he began to pack away his equipment, laughing as the sounds of Eames swearing and Neal’s singing filtered in from the bedroom,

 

“Quenny!” Neal burst from the other room, supporting himself along the walls clad only in his underwear, “Listen!” Not wanting to miss anything, Quentin slyly switched on his laptop camera to record the incident,

 

_Loooooooovvvvvveeeeee, is a many splendored thing!_

_It's the April rooooooose!_

_That only groooooooows in the early spring!_

 

_Love is nature's way of giviiiiiing!_

_A reason…to be living!_

_The golden crown that makes a man, a kiiiiiing!_

 

_Once hiiiiiiiiigh on a windy hill!_

_In the morning mist_

_Two lovers kissed and the world stood stiiiiiill….._

 

“Did you just fuckin’ record that?!” Neal pouted at Quentin who was now laughing uncontrollably. Neal collapsed to his knees and buried his face in Quentin’s stomach,

 

“You’re so meeeeeaaaaaannnnnn!!” he groaned, as he began to squeeze Quentin, “You’ve been hangin out with Unca Merlin tooooooo much!”

 

“What kind of younger brother would I be if I didn’t take advantage of your drugged state for future blackmail!?”

 

“….A good one…”

 

As Quentin continued to mock Neal, Arthur and Eames stood by. Their family was small and dysfunctional…but it was strong, and with the increasing threat against them, strength was what was needed.


End file.
